Soul Exchange
by Kitkitkitty
Summary: There was something wrong after the war, Mamoru did not act like himselt, and Seiya too, what's happened? set in 30th century.
1. The starting

A/N: Hi everyone, my name's Kitty and this is the first time I wrote Sailor Moon's fanfic, this was the first anime I watch when I was a little girl, and I always have some fantasy of the anime. So here is one of my thinking :)

Summary: After the war, Mamoru did not act like himself, and Seiya too, what's happened?

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon wasn't mine, and the characters not mine too.

* * *

There was a sad starting of this story.

That day, they encountered an unprecedented enemy. The Senshi with Yanten and Taiki both lost and the last two people to protect Usagi were Mamoru and Seiya.

"Mamo-chan." Usagi gently hugged her husband's shoulders. "Can we leave here safety?"

"Surely we can!" Mamoru clenched her hands slightly.

"After this war, let's go back home, and I'll call Small Lady from 20th century, and let us eat my handmade strawberry pie, I am sure that she will like it!" Usagi said while relying on his back, as they weren't living in a battlefield, but a warm home.

"You only care of our daughter." Mamoru said with a chuckled

"Yes…" she murmured, "I overlooked you these years, but I promise you, after the war, I will make it up to you."

Mamoru said nothing but smiled toward her.

Seiya silently listened to them, they chatted just like farewell. His heart felt like died, if he can have the happiness as much as Mamoru, it would be very good, even there was apocalyptic, they can love and support each other.

"Mamoru-san, you protect Dumpling Head and I will fight them, her power is for the last minutes." Seiya said. But Mamoru blocked his way.

"No, I will the first one to go!" Mamoru said coldly.

"Do you?" Seiya chuckled; he turned his face and looked at him seriously. "You know how much energy your own, I do not want Dumpling Head thinking of your death during the final battle!"

Mamoru slightly shocked. And Seiya went to the enemies without saying anything.

Seiya was working like mad to make his every unique skill. Mamoru had to admit that he was strong, but also outnumbered. The enemies weakened his power, but in the end was exhausted his strength.

When he lost, he saw that Usagi ran toward him and hugged him, her tears dropped on his face.

"Dumpling head…" he said weakly. "This is the first time…you take the initiative to hug me…" he couldn't hear what Usagi said. When he was in deathbed, he saw Mamoru hugged her and comforted her softly.

It will be good that if I can be him…

The enemies did not give them time to digest their grief, a power was attacking Usagi but Mamoru resisted it.

He could feel that his power was losing, he could feel himself powerless. If he had the power that strong as Seiya, he could control his golden crystal easily, and Usagi would not walk into this dangerous. He bit his lower lips to prevent the pain.

"Usako…" he called his wife who was collecting her energy. "Do you regret that marry with a useless man?"

"Why do you say that?" Usagi said with anxious, she felt sad too, if she could collect the crystal power faster, she could save her beloved one…

"It was because ..." Mamoru said and his face was covering with sweat, the blood was visible on his corner of mouth. "Because until now, our final battle, I can only use my flesh and blood body to protect you…"

Before Usagi could react, he turned over his body to care of her in order to suffer all the attacks of the enemies.

"Mamo-chan, stop!" Usagi exclaimed, but it was too late…he suffered all the attacks until his life overdrafts.

"Mamo-chan…"

Usagi held her husband's body that covered in blood, she cried with a sentence.

"Usako, don't cry." Mamoru said. "You are the hope…we must win and…we believe in you power!"

"Well…" She said while holding his head, her tears moistened his hair. "Let's back home and eat strawberry pie. I must take with you, a good compensation for you...

Mamoru smiled and closed his eyes.

If I had the power of Seiya, there wasn't such an outcome like this…

Usagi didn't live up to expectations, with her Silver Crystal's energy; she saved the world, and repulsed the enemies.

However this happy ending was a beginning of a dramatic. The wrong things were starting when the waking moment of people.

"Mamo-chan…Mamo-chan!" Usagi hugged her husband happily, and looked at him opened his eyes.

"Look, Mamo-chan, I won! I saved the word and everyone!" She said joyfully. "We can finally go home, go home to eat Strawberry pie…"

But the man just stared at her and blinked…

"What are you…calling me?" Mamoru said.

Usagi dumbfounded but then she kept smiling.

"Mamo-chan, I thought that you were sleeping confused, I beat the enemies, we can go back home now!" Usagi said.

"Oh…." He seemed that a bit confused.

"Usako…" She heard someone called her weakly, Usagi turned her back and saw that Seiya was struggled to stand up.

"Seiya, you woke too!" Usagi said happily. "Let's back to earth quickly, I believe that everyone woke too!"

The man who just stood up just felt a soft knee, he looked at Mamoru, and looked and Usagi, there was some confusion in Mamoru's eyes.

Usagi didn't look at him again, she held Mamoru's arm and ignited the silver light, and the light wrapped the three people and they went back to the Crystal Tokyo.

During the way to Crystal Tokyo, Seiya looked at the couple who was snuggling together, he couldn't say anyting again, and he saw that Mamoru often looked at him hesitantly.

After coming back, it was so normal that to have a celebration, they were joy and excitement. Seiya stood at the farthest position, looked at the crowded around the King and the Queen, he didn't know that to do and what to say.

"Hey, why are you so quiet today?" Yanten came and draped over his shoulder. "We get born again, isn't it a good new? " he stared to the King and the Queen. "See, Mamoru is more active than you today!"

Seiya lifted up his eyes and saw Usagi and Mamoru embraced each other intimately, they looked very happy. And Mamoru looked excited, he hugged Usagi with one hand and another one lift his champagne, Seiya couldn't help but chuckled, it sounds there was some self-deprecating.

Yanten felt a little puzzle, he slightly straightened himself.

"Seiya, how are you!"

"Fine." With a faint response that couldn't feel his emotion.

"Opps…..so cool today!" Yanten said. "God knows what made you nervous today, I am going to celebrate!" then he left him sped away.

Seiya slightly closed his eyes…

The day of rebirth should be happy.

But he chose the wrong body to reborn.

Before his death, he thought that if he can be Seiya, he would protect Usagi. Maybe when Seiya was dying, he also thought that he wanted to be Mamoru. Thus, when the time of rebirth, two mutual longing of the soul went into the wrong body.

Seiya bowed his head.

Who could have imagined, the dashing figure who was standing in the hall was Seiya in fact?

Who could have thought that the former King of Crystal Tokyo, and has been among the body of an ordinary soldier, bear a modest role in the party.

He raised his head. '

He was Chiba Mamoru, but imprisoned in Seiya's body.

And the man on the platform had the same problem...


	2. Leaving

A/N: Hi I am here again, and with a new chapter...Hope that you will like it :)

Preview: He was Chiba Mamoru, but imprisoned in Seiya's body.

And the man on the platform had the same problem...

Disclaimer: I do not own the character, and Sailor Moon was not mine too...

* * *

"Come on, we need to back to Kinmoku!" Taiki said, right after the celebration of their victory. It means the Three Light's mission is over and they needed to go back to their planet.

"Kinmoku? NO! And I am not going to go back there!" 'Seiya' said while he heard they he needed to leave, to leave the place that he belonged to, to leave the girl that he had and always love!

"Seiya! We both know that you like her, but you had given up for a long time, and they have a child…"

The child was mine! 'Seiya' thought, but he couldn't say it out, they wouldn't believe that he was Mamoru!

It was about to sunset, the wind, the cloud… 'Seiya' looked at the view, and he saw that HIS Usagi was standing on the balcony; she was enjoying the view too.

He couldn't change everything anymore, now he's no longer the owner of the palace, the Crystal Tokyo, and Usagi. To tell the truth, he had never felt so helpless.

Usako, I am going to replace Seiya, I am going to the Planet Kinmoku…That was the place that far away from you, and perhaps, we will never see each other forever…

She said that she would make it up to Mamoru, but he had to go to a place that she wouldn't go to…

Mamoru was going to leave Usagi, but she didn't know…

He didn't think that the outcome would be this, he owned everything, but he had to let go everything...

Whose fault in this accident?

He only wanted to have a powerful force to protect the most important person in his life.

'Seiya' looked at Usagi deeply, with helplessness and sadness

"Usako…" He saw 'Mamoru' took the girl in his embrace, he felt that the pain in his heart suddenly, he couldn't hug her, kiss her like that anymore…

* * *

"What are you thinking" Yaten asked and tapped his shoulder.

"Nothing, I just think that they are so meant to be together…"

"Ha, it wasn't like you!" Taiki said. Yah, of course I don't act like Seiya, it's because I am not Seiya.

When stood as a spectator of himself and Usagi, he realized that himself and Usagi looks so fit together; it was the taste that jealous himself.

"So if you feel better, let's farewell…" Taiki said, just like he was comforting a man who was lovelorn.

"Usako, I am leaving…" 'Seiya' said, he felt that his voice was husky, but he didn't know why…

"Hey, the title "Usako" is belonging to Mamo-chan and yours is "Dumpling Head"!" Usagi said, she blinked her eyes and didn't know the reason that 'Seiya' call her like this.

"Dumpling head…" 'Seiya' said, and it was the title Mamoru named at the very first.

"It feels better, haha!" Usagi said.

"D…Usako, don't laugh at him anymore…" 'Mamoru' said. His mood as heavy as 'Seiya', but the outcome wasn't his intention; no matter he got all the benefit in this accident.

"Oh…have a nice trip and welcome to be our guest…" Usagi said in a happily voice.

Welcome to be your guest? Whose place, whose palace, whose planet?

"Mamoru…" 'Seiya' said. It was the first time he called his name. "I have a request but I don't know that if you mind it…"

'Mamoru' startled for a moment.

"I want to hug her, can I?" 'Seiya' after he took a deep breath.

Usagi was really surprised, but he looked at her husband, 'Mamoru's' eyes had a trace of guilt, and he nodded slightly.

"Ok and it was the first time and the last time." Usagi said with smile and stepped forward, ready for the embrace, and 'Seiya' did not move but looked at her deeply. Usako, I haven't expect that I have to ask for permission to hug you. "Hello?" Usagi looked at 'Seiya' was motionless, she was a bit puzzled, and when she was about to asked what's happened, 'Seiya' hugged her tightly in his arm, and the familiar feeling that made Usagi hesitated.

"Usako…" 'Seiya' embraced her tightly, even he knew that he wasn't Mamoru anymore, he couldn't conceal his feeling toward her. "I…love…"

But Usagi didn't let him to finish his word by push him away.

"Seiya, I knew that, but I am sorry…I am really sorry because I have Mamo-chan, and I love him, so please don't say the words, I don't want to destroy our friendship." Usagi said. She didn't look at 'Seiya'.

With shocked, 'Seiya' looked at Usagi, and tried his best to smile toward her and pretended there wasn't anything happened.

"Mamoru…..this is the document, and I hope that it can help you…" 'Seiya' handed some paper toward 'Mamoru'. "Take care of her."

'Mamoru' kept silence but still nodded.

And 'Seiya' could not hear anything after everything, what he could remember was he went into a power and he saw that his kingdom was far away from him.

He left the earth.

And maybe he couldn't see her anymore…

* * *

"He isn't my father!"

There was a roar from the palace, at the midnight that Usagi and 'Mamoru' came back from the party, and 'Seiya' left the Earth, and Small Lady came back from 20th century…Usagi went to where the roar came from and saw that Small Lady looked at 'Mamoru' but with distrust.

"Small Lady, what are you talking about?" Usagi said with surprised, her daughter usually sticks her father, and she had not talk with Mamoru like that, he also hadn't look at Mamoru like that.

"He wasn't my father; he said that he won't tell me the stories!" Small Lady said. With startled, Usagi looked at her husband with confused.

"Mamo-chan, what's up?" Usagi asked while hugged her daughter tightly, she knew that Mamoru loved their daughter very much, and he used to tell interesting stories for Small Lady...

"There is some servants help me to tell her stories, and it wasn't my business!" 'Mamoru', and his words made Small Lady cried again, also that made Usagi felt that there was something different…

"Small Lady, your father is too tired from the war and he needs a well deserve rest, so let me tell you stories, okay?" Usagi said toward Small Lady. Then Usagi faced to 'Mamoru'. "Mamo-chan, I will stay at Small Lady's room." She said, that she grabbed Small Lady's hand and go away, left 'Mamoru' who was with his odd face.

_She will make it up to "me"? She said that she will make it up to "me" but now…'_Mamoru' thought, no! She was not going to make up with Seiya, she wanted to make up with Mamoru, the one who occupied his body, Seiya cannot be Mamoru, no matter he occupied in Mamoru's body...


End file.
